Poetry for beginners: What not to do
by Sir Chris
Summary: Poems that relate to Naruto characters. It will usually be a new character every time, and these days I mostly use it to single when my main story is going to be updated, using the character in Paperwork that is starring as the poet.
1. Believe

A/N: Stylized Poem, just felt like writing something short and weird. Last line refers to Yondaime Hokage.

Understanding what it takes to always succeed

Zeal to know that giving up at any point means failure

Unrelenting fury upon those who hurt my precious people

Meager beginnings in life overcame

Angry stares and cold looks endured

Killing intent suffered through

Innocence lost at the hands of my best friend

Never going to lie down for anyone

Always going to give it my all

Ready for any opponent, no matter how strong

Undeniably I will become the best

To surpass all of the Hokages

Otou-san, I will make you proud

I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will one day be Hokage. **BELIEVE IT**


	2. Mr Sandman

Oh we are going to have fun tonight

By journey's end you will be showing your fright

Mr. Sand Man is here to take your soul

By the time you understand you won't miss what I stole

I won't leave anyone alive

Your deaths will be how I thrive

I look forward to the chaos I will cause

I will be the ruler, I'll make the laws!

Mr. Sand Man, is coming for you

You will soon realize what you should have already knew

I am the greatest, no one can stop me

I will create bloodshed with a look of glee

Life is nothing with the shadow of death

I refuse to breathe my last breath

I will be immortal for all of time

For I am Orochimaru, for whom the bell of death shall never chime!


	3. Brothers

A/N: Holy crap I got a positive review for this. That has shocked me deeply. In fact, it was deep enough for me to update!

* * *

**Sasuke**

No one understands the pain I feel

Regardless of how many people try to use a seal

This unbearable pain will never heal

Until my brother is dead all my life's accomplishments will be nil

This so called man stole my happiness and love

I refuse to be a good little boy and rise above

I now know that "good" won't help me now

Only "power" will help me fulfill my vow

I can feel the darkness burdening my heart

All of the child's innocence in it has been torn apart

Now the evil intentions of my mind have come to a start

All that is left is the pain I wish so very much to impart

**Itachi**

Oh what has become of you; foolish little brother

Perhaps I should have killed you like I did our mother

Your anger is but a small cloud on a warm sunny day

For all your ravings of revenge, it all amounts to a sad display

Emotion will get you nowhere, yet you still let it drive you

With so little power at your hands, all I can do is bid you adieu

You are a waste of my time; not even worth a death causing glance

You will only become weaker while the snake has you in his trance

You could never see what power was, could you Sasuke?

For your blindness, you will continually pay

For it is not I who have been lead astray

But our kinsmen, whom I was forced to slay

Be warned, foolish little brother…

Learn to live your own life, for it will be short, and you certainly won't have another…


	4. Naruto and Tayuya

**A/N**: This is an idea that my friend 'skarm' gave me in part. It s highly weird, and goes along with the theme of very out there poetry. Thanks for the idea skarm, no matter how twisted it may have become. And it became _very_ twisted.

Also it took around 12 attempts to upload this small little tidbit, wtf.

* * *

**Tayuya**

All these bastards saying cruelty is wrong

Hmph none of them knows what it means to be strong

To fight for what you get

To always live under constant threat

**Naruto**

She excites me I must admit

Finally someone who doesn't give a shit

She let's loose with what she thinks

If you'll nice she'll even buy a round of drinks!

**Tayuya**

How could I fall for a dumbass like him

He is so cheerful; hope for him seems so utterly dim

Yet the look in his eyes when someone lays their hands on me

It's nice to be cared for by someone who hurts others with such sadistic glee

**Naruto**

I know she doesn't like to be protected

She likes to feel as if her power is respected

But I'd feel quite bad if she was ever neglected

This sudden streak of passion is unexpected

**Tayuya**

It is nice to be with someone who can be kind

Yet isn't refined

Somedays he'll fuss and call me a hag

Others he'll get a look of passion in his eye and we'll shag

**Naruto**

I don't know if this was the right choice

Maybe I shouldn't have listened to that whispering voice

But I no longer care

Every moment with her is beyond compare

**Tayuya**

It is still hard to explain

**Naruto**

How I could end up with someone so insane

**Tayuya**

However there is one thing that cannot be denied

**Naruto**

The feeling won't go down no matter how much I have tried

**Both**

I am in love


	5. Hint of the Day

A/N hm… I'll let you on my update list figure this one out

Death God is coming back

Arashi, Paperwork, too much to keep track

What's been new with the Hokage number four

Oh, the usual, life has been a chore.

Making all of the fans of his after-life scream with a bore

He won't make you wait anymore.

He'll come back with roar

Because he is Arashi, The Yondaime Hokage

With the Sound four coming better build a cage

Because it is time to turn another page

Let loose some of that paper working rage

Because Chapter ten, real quick, look for it

Yeah, stupid poetry, with no wit

But it is a good promo you got to admit

Although the premise isn't very legit

A/N: Did you catch my drift, my readers?


	6. Sacrifice

**A/N**: Uh, really random poem., I guess. I was doing some homework and I was like "Hey, let's write a poem." Nothing really special about it, and as my fic implies, it isn't very good. But hey, maybe it'll loose me up for other stuff.

_**Sacrifice**_

An old toad dies

A young toad thrives

The old eventually start to rust

The young eventually earn that trust

Living isn't always going to be fun

Before you go there's a lot to be done

People speak of justice and duty

People don't always see life's beauty

To be strong is to see it all

To stand tall

To make the call

To save the small

Because sometimes to be alive you've got to fall

Because even the great ninja once had to crawl

An old toad has died this day

All of the skies seem a little grey

Jiraiya has passed on now

Doing his best to protect his vow

It is up to the young toad now

To protect his sacred vow

Naruto is the next in line

A young toad whose heart no one can malign

Pain took away his master

Pain could not have come faster

When Naruto fights Pain

He will leave a disaster


	7. Money

**A/N: Before I update my story (Paperwork) I like to update this when it dawns on me to do so as sort of a prelude. My poems are quite terrible and lack a certain flair for the dramatics, but oddly enough a dozen or so people have it on their alert and get an e-mail every time I make one! Just something off the top of my head about our good friend Kazuku, tell me what you think.**

_**Money**_

_I'd like to take this time to issue a greeting_

_For money I'd kill you in our first meeting_

_I don't look like much but I'm real spry_

_I don't want nothing that money can't buy_

_Because money is everything_

_Because money is everything_

_I am a dangerous man with no real cause_

_Don't find much sense in obeying laws_

'_Cause laws don't pay for that pretty gold charm_

_Friendship won't buy you that big ole farm_

_Being a ninja ain't about glory_

_This life ain't a fancy story_

_It is about killing boys named Cory_

_Widowing wives named Lori_

_It all leads to one simple truth_

_That I wish I'd have known in my youth_

_Money is everything and everything is money_

_And for a single coin I'd gut you like I did your bunny_


	8. Sasuke

A/N: I wanted to update this poem thing I got going on, you see. I decided to do that. This was the most random thing I could come up with.

**Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke liked to brood

He was always in the mood

He didn't know how to stop

He'd do it from a mountaintop

He'd do it in front of a lake

He'd do it while eating cake

He'd do it while sleeping

He'd do it while peeping

If he ever actually did peep

He was afraid to be a creep

Cause y'know shoving a Chidori through Naruto's chest

Wasn't necessarily a fail on the creep test

Might make him a jerk though

He'd fail that test like Shaq trying to make a free throw


End file.
